


You and Zayn Malik

by Lilypop224



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypop224/pseuds/Lilypop224
Summary: You met him, he called you, you're together. Life is good. You love the boys, and they love you. Then you get a call from a Modest representative that throws you into confusion.





	1. Part One

You giggled at Niall, who was trying to one-up Harry’s juggling with a handstand. Emphasis on trying. He careened into a side table, and Harry smirked. “Give it up, Horan, my party tricks are better than your party tricks.”

The six of you were finally having a night in together, and it was the most relaxing fun you’d ever had. It was like having a family of people you really loved and wanted to be with. A real family.

But as much as you tried, you couldn’t stifle your yawns for long, and Zayn draped an arm around your shoulders. “Tired?” You nodded through another yawn, and he smiled at you. “Me too. I think we’re going to call it a night.”

The boys protested at first but sadly let you go, and Zayn guided you out of the room, his hand on the small of your back. “Sleepover?” he suggested when the door had closed behind you, and you nodded. Sleepovers were your favorite thing. Zayn’s bed was so soft and comfortable, and it smelled so good. Bonus: you got to wake up next to Zayn Malik in the morning. There was nothing better to wake up to than your boyfriend and his soft, low morning voice. He slid an arm around your waist and kissed your head, and you smiled. Life was good.

“Just a minute,” Paul said behind you, jogging to catch up. “Lily, come on, you're going back to your room."

You kissed Zayn and followed Paul. "Why, am I grounded?"

“Could be. Tera Sites is on the phone for you.”

Your eyebrows shot up. Tera Sites was the traveling representative for Modest. She had final approval on the boys' outfits, hairstyles, concerts, interviews, and public appearances down to the seating charts. She told the boys' handlers who could sit together and who couldn't. She was the one who kept Lou and Harry separate before they were out, but she was also the one who gave them permission to go public. "What does she want with me?"

"Beats me."

"Thanks." You slid your key card into the slot and opened the door. Sure enough, there was a flashing light next to the one of the buttons on the phone. You pressed the button and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Lily Rochester?"

"Yes, it is. I am." Great start.

"Good morning, Ms. Rochester, this is Tera Sites. I have a few business items I'd like to discuss with you concerning Mr. Zayn Malik and the industry of One Direction. Before I continue, would you prefer to have a third party on this call?"

You tried to register her words as quickly as possible. "No, I don't think so. 'Third party' means lawyer, right? Am I in trouble?"

"A lawyer, sure, or any unbiased third party. A bodyguard, a judge, an officer, you get the idea. And no, you're not. You can relax, Ms. Rochester, this is a good call."

You didn't relax.

"To be blunt, you're good for our PR department, and I'd like to discuss how we can take that to the next level."

Was she offering you a job? "What do you mean, I'm good for your PR department?"

"You're good for our - One Direction's - public image. You're hated, yes, but generally you're loved by the fans, and the amount of hate you've been getting is inherent for someone in your role.

"The bottom line is this. Management likes you, Lily Rochester. We're glad we brought you on, and we'd like you to stay with Zayn. We'll go ahead and schedule a few more public appearances and dates, and with your permission I'd like to organize a photoshoot. Nothing too fancy, just you and Zayn wandering around the botanical garden as a couple."

"Wait, please." Your eyes were closed, and you could feel yourself beginning to frown. "Can we - let's go through this again."

“Of course.”

"You're glad you brought me on?"

“Yes, we are.”

"Okay. Go back. You brought me on?"

"Well of course we did. Don't you remember how the two of you met?"

“Of course I remember how we met. That odd Denny’s publicity stunt.”

She sighed. “Yes. Why do you think he asked for your number?”

You frowned. “I don’t know, I’ve never really analyzed it. I got lucky. He thought I was cute?” There was a heavy silence on the line, and your heart sank. “No?”

“No.” She sounded almost sympathetic. “We had him do it. I’m sorry to break this to you, Lily, but we were trying to get attention on the other boys since Harry and Louis came out. We didn’t want One Direction to get a name as the gay band, so we set up dates for Zayn and Liam. Lucky for us, they stuck. We only had him go out with you twice. He chose to keep dating you.”

“Lucky me,” you croaked. You didn’t think you’d ever been this hurt before.

“Yes, well. Yes.” You could almost hear her wince, and she cleared her throat. “As I was saying, Ms. Rochester, PR has been reporting great numbers on you, meaning the public generally loves you. We’d love for those interviews and photoshoots to happen, preferably as soon as possible, so we’ll be sending some papers down in the next few days for you to sign. I’d be happy to go over them with you, or you’re free to hire a lawyer on our dime.”

"Thank you." You shook your head. "I'll get back to you on that photoshoot as soon as I discuss with Zayn." You were careful not to specify exactly what this discussion would entail.

"Well! Good, then." She sounded pleased, and you hated it.

"Is that all, Ms Sites? I'm afraid I have an appointment."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your time, and I'll see you on the plane."

You hung up and stared at the phone. The call was over, but you could still hear her voice. _We're so glad we brought you on...We had him do it....we set up dates for Zayn...We had him go out with you twice._ Of course that story didn't match Zayn's, and he'd told you his side of it several times. _It was how beautiful you were and how nervous you made me. It was something about you I still can't describe, that makes me happy to wake up next to you whenever I can. It was how beautiful...how nervous...something I can't describe._

Now you knew why he couldn't describe it. It wasn't real. For all you knew, Modest was forcing him to be with you, to trick you into thinking this relationship was real.


	2. Part Two

You didn’t know what to do after you ended the call. You almost didn’t want to go back to Zayn’s room.

Oh, who were you kidding? Of course you wanted to go back to Zayn’s room.

You walked slowly, and your hands twisted themselves in knots to mirror your stomach. You had to confront him. How much of this relationship was a lie? You’d been denying it, but you were definitely   
falling for him, if you hadn’t already fallen. Should you confront him now? Should you have one last night sharing a bed with him? Maybe it wouldn’t be the end. What would he say? Maybe Sites was lying. Maybe…

You’d reached the door, and you shifted from foot to foot for a moment before sliding your key card into his lock. The door clicked open and you stepped inside.

 

He was already in bed with the lights off. You closed the door as quietly as you could and slid into bed next to him. You looked over at Zayn. The drooling wasn't sexy, but you had to admit it: your boyfriend was prettier than you.

It wasn’t long before your stomach began to growl, and you groaned. This late-night snacking was getting to be every night and very annoying. That phone call was still bothering you, too. Sites’ words ran circles in your mind, and the feeling of Zayn next to you wasn’t as comforting as it usually was.

You slipped out of bed and padded down the hall. The six of you had been placed near the open kitchen for a reason, and you smiled. There was something peaceful about being the only one awake, and something even more peaceful about not having to fight the boys for food.

"Hello there!" Louis said behind you, and you grabbed the wall.

"Fuck," you hissed, clutching your heart.

He laughed impishly. "Scare you, did I?"

You glared at him. "Yes."

"Woops." He shrugged and stepped past you into the kitchen. "Midnight snacktime for you too? I want some more of those pizza pieces." You nodded and grabbed the bag before he could. "Hey!" Louis protested as you poured some into a bowl for yourself. "I was going to eat those!"

"Tough." You smirked. You weren't going to eat all of them, but he didn't have to know that. "I'm going to eat all of them." You put the bowl in the microwave and started it up.

"We'll see about that," he muttered, and leaned against the counter.

You were triumphant over your pizza pieces, but you still needed someone to talk to. "Louis?"

"It's Susan to you, after that stunt," he said haughtily.

"Right. I need some advice."

He spun around. "The doctor is in."

You wound your hands together and took a deep breath. The microwave hummed, and you exhaled. “I don’t think I can go on this tour, Louis. I know I’ve been invited, and I know I’m expected to go, because how foolish would it be to turn this down? I mean, it’s a once in a lifetime experience.” You pulled out the chair next to you and sat down with a huff. “I just don’t know if it’s the right thing for me to do right now. I mean, I’ve got a job. A good one, doing something I like. And that’s not nothing, you know? And I’ve got a family, I don’t see them very much but they’re here. I can’t just pick up and leave. My aunt’s wedding is in, like, one month. I can’t miss that. This is your job, Louis, but it’s not mine. I have a real - I have a regular life.” You took a breath. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to insult you. I just have so many factors to consider, you know? And I don’t…” you trailed off and bit your lip. Your gaze settled on the floor. “I don’t know if Zayn and I are strong enough yet as a couple for me to spend the next nine months traveling and staying with him.”

The pizza pieces were ready, but Louis didn't move. “So let me just make sure I’ve got everything. You don’t want to leave you job, you don’t want to miss your aunt’s wedding, and you’re thinking of ending things with Zayn.”

Your head shot up. “What? No! I’m not. I just don’t know if we’re there yet. I mean, we haven’t even-” you broke off and began to redden. “I mean, we’ve kissed. We’re out in the public as a couple.   
But that’s pretty much it. You wouldn’t go on a nine month tour with someone you’d met two months ago, would you?”

He nodded. “It would definitely be intimidating. And you’re not wrong, it could go south. We spend a lot of time together on tours. It could put a strain on the relationship, and with all that pressure it’s a lot.” He offered a small shrug. “It’s ultimately up to you, love. You need to do what’s best for you. If you and Zayn aren’t that committed to each other yet, that’s okay. It’s not like this is an immediate break up. You just won’t be attached at the hip for nine months.”

“Right.”

“Does he know?” Your silence told him all he needed to know, and he shook his head. “He needs to know.”

“Yeah, he does, I know. I’ll talk to him tomorrow. I’ll tell him not ready.” You shut your eyes. “What if - what if I’m scared to tell him?”

Louis' entire face softened. "Zayn loves you," he said gently. "If you want to talk to him about it before anything happens, do that. He'll listen. You're not going to disappoint him, no matter what. Be honest with him and you'll be fine. He understands needing space, and he understands needing to do your own thing. Just look at his art." You nodded, and he sidled over to the microwave. "Oh, my tiny pizza pieces," he crowed, and you laughed. But you'd miss the still, quiet side of Louis you'd just seen. "You have a pizza piece of my heart," he sang. "Woo! Pizza pieces, of my - heart.”

"I'm going back to bed," you said, and yawned. "Thanks, Lou."


	3. Chapter 3

You crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over yourself as gently as possible. It had been a long day for the boys, and Zayn was still sound asleep. You knew he was a heavy sleeper, so you propped yourself up and stroked his cheek. You watched him sleep for a minute before rolling over and plugging in your phone. You'd had a long day too, and it wasn't long before you drifted off to sleep.

You woke to Zayn's lips at your ear. "Didn't expect you here," he said in his husky morning voice.

You cringed, smiling. "Get away."

“No.” He moved closer.

"Zayn," you said, squirming, "get away from me!"

"Sorry, bad connection," he murmured, running his hand across your stomach and planting it on the other side of you. You were trapped. "Can't hear you."

You laughed and opened your eyes. The room was still mostly dark, and you turned your face away from his. "Zayn, I've got morning breath."

"I don't care." He nuzzled into your neck and started planting sleepy kisses.

“Zayn, you've got morning breath."

He groaned and rolled off of you. "All right, all right. We should get ready to go, anyway."

You sat up. "This is a new one. Is Zayn Malik willingly getting out of bed? Without the use of a bulldozer or anything?" He rolled his eyes and swatted at you on his way to the bathroom. You kicked off the blankets and headed for the dresser. "We should talk," you called to him.

"Oh, yeah? Am I in trouble?" came the reply.

You snorted. "No."

"Cool, then."

 

"Signs of life?" Paul yelled through the door, and you yanked your shirt on.

“We're up!" Zayn came out of the bathroom in nothing but boxers. You couldn't help but stare, and he smirked. "Like what you see?"

You turned away hastily, but there was nothing you could do about the rush of color to your cheeks. "Hurry up," you mustered, much to his amusement. He pulled on his jeans slowly and you took the bathroom, keeping your eyes fixed steadily on the mirror.

He perched on the edge of the bed and pulled on his shirt. "So what did you want to talk about? We okay?"

"Oh, yeah, we're okay." You pulled your hair into a ponytail and started to braid it. The next few moments passed in silence, each of you busying yourselves with other things to avoid the awkward tension that had started to build.

Finally ready, you leaned against the doorway. "It is about our relationship, though." You closed your eyes and gathered your courage. "Zayn, I don't think I'm ready-"

"Get out here!" Paul roared, and you jumped.

"It's okay," you said, one hand over your heart, "it can wait."

"No, babe, are you sure? I can tell Paul-"

"No no, it's really okay. You've got a full day, and we have a date before the plane leaves. Don't worry about it." You opened the door. "Come on, Paul, we'll help you get the other boys."

Zayn nodded uncertainly and kissed your cheek. He stopped at Niall's door, Paul went for Liam, and you headed for Lou and Harry's room around the corner. "Guys? It's me."

"Paul!" Louis shrieked. "What's happened to your voice?!" He flung open the door. "Good God, Paul, what's happened to you? Your rugged handsomeliness - it's gone!"

You narrowed your eyes. "Hilarious."

"Come on in, El," Harry said, "we're almost ready to go."

"I don't know if I want to, after that." But Louis grabbed your arm and pulled you inside. "How's your - holy..." the room looked like a tornado had swept through. "What the hell happened here?"

Harry looked over. "Where?" You gestured around the room and he shrugged. "We got a little rowdy."

“You think?”

"Liam and Niall came over last night and we had a few drinks."

"And wrestling matches," Louis piped up, grinning. "I lost ALL of them."

"Even the ones you weren't playing." Harry ruffled Louis' hair affectionately. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Let's go!" Paul yelled outside, and Louis wrenched open the door a second time.

"Paul!" he cried, and leapt into the bodyguard's arms. "There's an imposter in our room! I knew it wasn't you, though, nobody can imposta that sweet Pauly charm."

Paul unceremoniously dumped Louis on the ground. "Harry, you ready?"

You and Harry both doubled over laughing, and Louis staggered to his feet. He pretended to swoon again, and Harry sprinted to catch him before he hit the ground. "Harry?" Louis said weakly. "Is that you?"

"It's me," Harry said, controlling his laughter but not the grin that spread across his face as he laid his boyfriend's head on his knee.

"I don't think I'm - going -" He dropped his head to the side and stuck out his tongue. Paul made a move to grab his legs, but he jolted. "Kiss me!" he yelled, and fell still again. Then another convulsion. "Save me, boyfriend! Kiss me!"

"Well, I don't know," Harry said slowly. "Maybe Paul should do it, with his - how did you put it? His rugged handsomeliness and his inimitable sweet Pauly charm?"

Louis opened one eye. "Stick to the script," he hissed. Harry laughed and bent to press his lips to Louis', and as he pulled away, Louis came up with him, prolonging the kiss. "I'm saved!"

"Zippadeedooda," Paul grumbled, but even he couldn't hide a grin. "Come on, we're already late with no word from Liam or Niall."

Zayn rounded the corner with the other boys in tow. "What was that?"

Paul slapped him on the back. "Nice work, Malik. Now come on, guys, you've all got four studio hours and plane tickets. All of these things are prepaid, expensive, and non-refundable, so hustle."

"Yes sir!" Louis shouted. He saluted Paul and broke into a sprint, Harry in tow, and the rest of the boys joined the mad dash hooting and hollering. Bodyguards popped out along the halls, and three of them raced to keep up with the boys.

"Well, that's fine," you said. "It's not like we're in a hotel or anything, where people are sleeping and meetings are happening."

Paul laughed. "So, got any plans for the day?"

"Gotta eat at some point. Gotta figure out my goodbyes."

If he thought anything of your last statement he didn’t show it.


	4. Chapter 4

You closed your sketchbook and sighed. Your date with Zayn was supposed to start half an hour ago. The plane left in an hour and twenty minutes, and no word from him yet other than they wanted him to re-record a bridge.  
It’s his job, you told yourself, and it’s not like he can say no to Modest. They literally controlled his career.  
That’s why you were with him, right?

The door burst open, startling you. “Geez!”

Zayn was already next to you, and he grabbed your hand with one of those all-out, eye-sparkling grins. “You’re so American.   
Come on, we’ve got that date. We’re late!” His grip on your wrist tightened and he ran out of the room with you in tow. “Follow me!”

As if you had a choice. “Where are we going? Zayn! Slow down!”

“Never!” He turned to face you, jogging backwards, and stuck his tongue out. “Come on, Rochester, live a little!”

You watched at the security guards who jumped into action and ran alongside you, amused. This _was_ fun. You gripped his hand harder and sped up, falling into step with your boyfriend. You couldn’t help the laugh that fled your lips as the two of you raced out of the hotel. You’d caught the fans by surprise, and by the time they registered what was happening you’d passed the majority of the crowd. The screaming and mobbing began, but Zayn wasn’t about to let it slow you down. Your legs pumped hard and you gave up trying to watch where you were going. You just ran.

You’d gone a good couple blocks before you started to slow. Your adrenaline had ebbed, and you began to notice the burning in your lungs. “Zayn - stop,” you gasped, and he switched to a walk very ungracefully. You doubled over in laughter and in an attempt to soothe the stitch in your side. It had been a while since you ran openly like that, like you were a little kid again. 

“Zayn,” you said, panting, “what the fuck was that!”

He looked at you and burst out laughing. “God, Elli, you’re so red!”

You blushed harder. “Well what do you expect? We ran - for a long time!”

He came towards you, giggling, and you couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re so cute,” he said, still slightly out of breath, and kissed your cheek. “You’re cute when you’re flushed.”

You closed your eyes, still smiling. This was nice. If it could stay like this…

“We’re picking up a pizza,” he informed you, and beckoned you to follow him. “There’s this really great little place just round this corner.”

You pumped your fist. “Yes! Best boyfriend ever!”

He turned around and headed for you. “Damn straight,” he whispered, and leaned in to press his lips to yours. You instantly returned the kiss, tilting your head up and bring one hand to the side of his neck. His body swung towards you, and his hand brushed your side. He rested his forehead on yours and sighed. “I’m happy.”   
You kept your eyes closed and wished you hadn’t suddenly remembered that phone call. You tried to tell him you were happy too, but your mouth didn’t move.

The moment broke, and you - and three bodyguards - strolled around the corner and into the pizza place. It smelled amazing, and you realized how hungry you were. Zayn took a few pictures with the man behind the counter, and in the time it took for him to hand Zayn the pizza, a mob had accumulated outside.

Paul signaled to wait. “There’s a car on its way. I really don’t recommend you try to walk all the way back to the hotel, you guys.”

 

You flopped on the bed with a sigh. “That was a lot of people.”

“Sure was.” He closed the door sharply and exhaled. “Well, they just really like us.”

“They really like _you_.” There had been some unsavory remarks directed at you, and you knew Zayn was pretending he hadn’t heard.

“Pizza?” was all he said, and you pressed your lips together. You knew it was time to have the talk you’d put off, but you couldn’t bring yourself to confront him. He handed you a piece and smiled. “Clink,” he grinned, tapping his slice against yours, and you giggled. God damn it, Zayn. Stop being so cute and good. Stop making me fall harder.

You allowed yourself one last pizza date with Zayn Malik; you couldn’t help yourself. It felt exactly like the first you’d ever been on, and after a few moments he pointed that out.

“Yeah, we did this on our first date,” you agreed. “It wasn’t as fun at first, though, remember?”

“I was so nervous and so stressed.” He shook his head. “I nearly ruined it, didn’t I?”

“Well...yes. But you didn’t!”

“And it led to all this, so. I don’t regret it.”

You leaned back and regarded your boyfriend. He took another bite, and you watched his mouth close around the pizza. Your two favorite things in the world. He gave his slice a small smile, and you bit back a laugh. What was he doing smiling at a pizza? His eyes were crinkled from laughing earlier, and his hair was tousled from running. He looked so good in just a plain white shirt, which made your next words even harder.

“Zayn, we need to talk.”


End file.
